Diay of a Konoha Vixen:Amethyst Anahata
by Aris Moon
Summary: The gates of Paradise. More like the gates of Hell if you ask me. Beyond the glitts, glamor, and riches, is nothing, but lies,mind games, and enslavement. This story is about a young woman by contract who must entertain clients how ever they see fit. Royal families and gang members clash as the Mafia controls all of Konoha. What does the future hold for Amethyst and Konoha?


**Hello everyone! Sorry about the whole 'take every story off the page' thing. I decided to go back and re-edit each story and place them out one at a time. So I took to this chance to make this beautiful story and mixing it with one of my favorite author- ElleGal who took a long break from writing her creation "Diary of a Konoha Vixen." For those who have read her story all ready have some idea what it will be like and for those who haven't please take time before or after this chapter to visit her page. **

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I Nora am not the creator of "Naruto", nor the creator of "Diary of a Konoha Vixen". I do in fact own my dear Amethyst and her life. All rights of her name and story belong to me. Now continue reading!**

_Kiko: Where are you?_

_Kiko: You were schedule for tonight._

_Kiko: Oh hell, the brothers are looking for you!_

_Kiko: Please answer the phone NOW!_

The phone continued with its now obnoxious ringtone "_Give me cash or get no ass_!" in constant repeat from the text messages sent. Rubbing away evidence of exhaustion from her eyes, she adjusted her eyes to see the blaring white screen of her wide screen cell phone.

_Kiko: Shit! Code Green! Code Green! I just seen Kakashi hop into his car. I'm 100% sure he is coming to get you!_

_Kiko: Gotta go, just got called into a room. Good Luck!_

Shit was right, for the brothers to send Kakashi; Meant serious business. Kakashi is their personal round-em-up guy and the executioner. She dashed out of bed and into the bathroom to get her self ready. Glancing towards the clock on the dresser, she knew her place of business is a good eighteen minuets away. She probably had at least fifteen minuets before her bosses Henchmen arrived. In record timing she washed, shaved, oiled her skin, applied make-up, and styled her hair in a braid. No time for a meal she quickly grabbed a small tray of fruits out of the fridge and ran for the door.

"Good to see nothing happened to you Amethyst. I hope what ever kept you from your job was worth it."

Damn it.

"Oh, Good evening Kakashi I was heading to work right now," Amethyst closed the door behind her. She knew by the way he stood there that there was no hope in slipping through the back door unnoticed.

"You and I both know that the brothers hate when an employee under their Establishment is tardy for a special appointment with a big client" He says as he crosses his arms over his toned physique.

"I know, I know, I had a long day and over slept and I forgot to set my clock before I dozed off," she sweetly giggled to lighten the mood, but there was no sign of forgiveness.

"The brothers request your presence in the office as soon as the client leaves. Now let us be on our way." He placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her from her home. Sighing, she had a feeling that this will be her last time seeing her apartment this week. The brothers had a special way of getting things done leaving no trace of evidence. The sound of the engine revving startled her out of her thoughts. She released the breath she didn't realized she was holding. Kakashi did one swift movement of the gear shift as the high classed black and green Jaguar took off. A single word echoed in her mind increasing as each turn drew them closer to her demise.

_Fuck._

It didn't take long for the two to reach the enormous building in the back area of the city. With a final jerk of the Jaguar he pulled his car in the assigned spot. Leaving him behind she took off towards the front desk to get her assigned room. _Room 126; _a returning client it seems because only four clients request that room for her. Snatching the key from the receptionist she made her way to the buildings dressing quarters. Seven of the main floor bar girls took time dolling their selves up for the main floors. Each girl had a responsibility to make sure every single client who comes through those doors of this establishment be treated like masters and obey like servants. Our job is to please the clients how ever they see fit or how deep their pockets are. Similar to this world money is power and controls everything.

Slipping into the final piece of the costume the client requested. Amethyst ran her fingers through her braids, separating the two toned hair with her small fingers which created a wavy pattern in her natural curls. Peering into the mirror to examine her work; Amethyst nodded in approval of her creation. Sticking the key in the slot she waited for the light to flash green before turning the knob. Music was already playing in the back ground as she walked through the door.

After the meeting with her client Amethyst made her way to the bosses' office to face her punishment. Prolonging the inevitable will only make things worse. When they call you better answer on the first call.

"Mr. Uchiha sir, Amethyst is here to see you."

"Thank you. You may be excused."

Joslyn bowed with respect and made her way out the office. Amethyst noticed the sly smirk on her face before she disappeared behind the doors. Joslyn has had it in for her since the first day she arrived in this Hell hole. It was evident that the slender, strawberry blonde, paled skinned woman loath how her boss admire her figure. She couldn't stand to be alone with that man who sat behind the desk. Same goes for his no good brother. The two were infamous for bringing the girls to their knees and forcing them into submission. She had lost count of all the times the brothers had their way with her. The memories of their nights only made her tighten her thighs to control her urges.

The long raven haired man behind the desk smiled and out stretched his hand to the chair before him "Amethyst, Please have a seat."

Obeying his command Amethyst took the seat he gestured to and attempted to relax for what she knew was coming. She glanced around the room searching for the younger brother. He was normally seated on the couch on the other side of the desk waiting to hear what punishment she would receive. Making smart ass comments while wearing his famous shit eating grin. One day that bastard will get his and she will be there to take that sight in.

"I do apologies sir, but where is mister Sasuke?"

"Do not worry about my dear brother Amethyst. He is doing a routine check on the floors."

More like messing around with that pink haired girl.

"Why were you late today Amethyst?"

"Mister Itachi, sir please forgive me for my lack of professionalism. I have been feeling very ill for a few days now and haven't been able to sleep because of the illness." She gripped the hem of her purple and black plaid mini skirt. That was all she could give the man before her. There was no way in hell she was going to tell him the reason behind her illness.

Itachi study her with his piercing red eyes for a moment. A thousand things could be going on in that mans mind yet his features would remain expressionless. This man was smart and could see right through the lies. So why was she even trying to hide it?

"Is that the truth Amethyst?" he intertwines his hands together and places them under his chin.

He had seen through her story.

Itachi stood from his desk and was in front of her in seconds. His fingers slid down her jaw line. Before she could fathom what was happening she was pinned down on the desk with a strong grip around her throat. His grip was strong enough to make it slightly difficult for her to breath, but he wouldn't squeeze to the point of bruising. Itachi wouldn't dare scar his money maker. His manhood was perfectly placed onto her moist area. The heat she felt from earlier returned and burned with excitement. He brought his face to hers' as he pressed firmly into her.

"You know I hate liars," with his free hand he unhooked the buckle of his belt and slid his pants freeing his erection. "Yet, you try and tell me a story such as that. I've known you for a while and can tell when you lie."

Her body was happy this was the punishment and not the list of ones she'd dealt with previously. All the beatings and torture she underwent a year ago became less and less when she complied. What ever it was she didn't care. Anything was better than going back to the Red Room.

Itachi tugged her string thong to the side, swiftly lifted her well rounded rear, and plunged himself deep inside her. Amethyst released a scream as he entered her dry. He didn't wait for her to calm down from the sudden pain. Instead he thrust hard inside her tight hole as he kept his grip on her throat. Her cries couldn't be heard from his office because of the sound proof walls. So there was no one to save her from the man she had once cared for. The pain turned itself into deep pleasure as he took her plumped breast in his mouth, biting and sucking as hard as he could while pulling and twisting her nipples.

Tears ran down her round face as she felt him pushing harder and harder against the barrier of her womb. This man wanted her to remember what he could do to her. Releasing her throat Itachi eagle spread Amethyst's legs and drove back into her. She felt a good amount of pleasure as she felt his hard erection press against her cervix. Each thrust brought her closer to calling his name. Amethyst held back the urge to tell him to go even deeper, but she couldn't let this man know he had complete control of her body.

Itachi could feel her walls tightening around his throbbing erection as it sucked him in more. It amazed him how tight she was every time he would enjoy her squirming underneath him. He watched as she bit her bottom lip forcing her self to be silent. He knew right then he had her. With a smug smirk he readjusted his footing and sped up the pace pushing in harder with each thrust.

She knew she was defeated as soon as she let his name slip past her full lips. She told him what she wanted and he gave it to her. He even turned her around and took her on all fours. The desk shook so hard from their movements not even the paper weight stood a chance. Amethyst bent down and reached for her pleasure spot between her moist lips and stroked it. Her moans fueled his thrust as he came close to climaxing. He watched her as she struggled to keep her legs from shaking. So he grabbed her hips and with a couple more powerful pumps he released his seeds into her womb. She felt his hot seeds fill her womb as she collapsed on the polished desk.

It was a moment before he pulled out of her and fixed his clothing. She climbed off the table wiping the remainder of the tears away. She fixed her string thong, twisted her skirt around, and combed her fingers through her tangled hair. Once Itachi was done adjusting his clothing's he headed towards his personal office restroom. Seeing the opportunity she made a fast B-line for the door.

"If you're late again Amethyst I will be force to make some changes for you" he said before closing the door. She knew he let her off easy this time. He had the option of the Red Room yet he chose to take her forcefully. Maybe he knew what she was holding back. Why she has been coming in later than normal. Could someone have told him that she was having his child?

Amethyst was still on the clock for today, so she needed to head down to the main floor to entertain the guest who will be dinning in. She took the elevator to her room so she could clean the mess Itachi made of her and meet up with her crew. Her room was filled with everything she loved from famous music artists to animal merchandise. Even collected two walk-in closets full of street to classy clothing and footwear. The pay check and health care benefits are the only good things a female employee can get while working under the Uchiha brothers.

Making her way to the bathroom she placed her cell phone on the stereo located on a shelf near her towel cabinet. After pressing the play button, she grabbed the loofa, took off her clothes and stepped in the walk-in shower. The song Sorry by Ciara played through the speakers in a slow and sexy beat. Steam clouded the glass walls of the shower as hot water sprayed over her tan skin. Her long curly hair clung to her skin as she moved her body underneath the adjustable shower head. The berry aroma from the body wash some how helped clear her thoughts as she scrubbed her body.

Would Itachi change his ways if he knew she was carrying his kin? Would he see her as some one to be with rather than some one to Do and dismiss? She had once fallen for him when she had first arrived, but as time grew on and the boys' true colors were shown; she easily brushed those feelings aside. She simply laughed at how blind and naïve she was to their smooth womanizing charisma. Often times she wanted to slap her self silly for ever thinking they were different from the dogs on the street.

With the last bit of suds rinsed off Amethyst stepped out from the shower and scanned for any abnormalities. She could see two visible yet faint hand prints on either side of her waist. She would have to wear a belt of sort to cover it up for now. Reaching for an outfit to slip in from the closet she grabbed a black crop coarsest with a blood red skull that hung between her plumped breasts, she slid into a slim fit black skirt and tied a red scarf around her waist into a tight bow. Lastly she pulled on her black studded wedge heels and twirled in the mirror.

"Alright little one lets work this crowd tonight" amethyst smiled as she rubbed her flat stomach and made her way to the meeting.

Voices could be heard as she made her way to the kitchen. Before she could enter the doors two girls walked out. one of them having a twisted facial expression.

"That new girl has some kind of nerve," The pink haired one huffed.

"I think she looks delicious," The one with blonde hair smirked.

"Please Temari. I would like to keep my meal down today If you don't mind."

_Knew person hm. I wonder who got Sakura's thong in a bunch. Beside Sasuke Uchiha_

Pushing the doors open Amethyst could see why Sakura and Temari acted like they did. The girl who stood talking to Ino, Tenten, and Kiba was indeed very beautiful. Her body the right size, not too much or too little, skin looked flawless, and from where she stood her hair looked soft as silk. Even the girl's voice was light and sweet to the ear.

"You must be the reason why I seen two of Charlie's devils walking out of here sharpening their horns" The girl turned around in shocked hearing a new voice entering the room.

The guy from behind the bar laughed while he dried the wine glass, "Yo Ame! This is Krista the new girl that's starting today."

Amethyst out stretched her hand, "Well Krista my name is Amethyst, but you can call me Ame. If you need any thing just give me a ring. I have holy water stashed to keep those horned beast at bay."

Krista laughed as she took Amethyst hand in hers. "I may need it sooner than I think."

Strolling over to the bar Amethyst plopped her rear in the seat next to the boy who continue to clean the glasses. She took one lime out of the bowl in front of her, sprinkled a small amount of salt, and stuck it between her lips. "That's one lucky lime. I'm actually jealous," the spiky hair bartender pouted as he watched her suck on the tiny slice. She gave a taunting look as she licked the remaining juices from her lips.

"Trust me Kiba, you should be very jealous," she mocked giving him a playful wink. Even with his clans triangular shapes on his cheeks. You could still see the sliver of pink that tinted his face. The four girls could only laugh while the guy beside Him only sighed in annoyance.

"How bothersome..." he continued to gaze out the window. Tenten rolled her eyes as Ino grabbed Krista's arm. It was time for them to head out to the main floor so she could train. Krista waved good bye as she was dragged behind through the bar doors. Amethyst turned back around to face the boys. Watching as Kiba continued to do all the work as Shikimaru starred off.

"Left with all the work again I see Kibi?" He sighed as he twisted the rag dry.

"Honestly, Naruto is all ways messing around while I'm stuck with this lazy bone all day," He glared towards the accused boy. "By the way how are you feeling today?" She placed a free hand on her stomach as if trying to feel any changes.

Sighing, she slowly rubbed her belly "I guess we're okay for now. To be honest I am actually glad I'm not showing yet."

"So you haven't told him about it?" Shikimaru asked without turning to hear her answer.

"No, and I don't want to tell him either. He might try to take it from me. I mean look at me. I work under him. What would it look like for me to file for custody from my boss" Amethyst sighed as she clenched the end of her skirt. "When I think about it my child and I will be perfectly fine without him being under the Uchiha family."

A glass of apple juice was placed in front of her as she felt her head being lifted up to meet eyes with the bar tender. Kiba rubbed his thumb along her chin as he gazed into her eyes. "Relax beautiful. Everything will be okay for the both of you. I will all ways be here for you and the baby. Hell, just give me the word and ill kick their asses for you. I've been meaning to give boss man I piece of my mind." Amethyst giggled as she watched Kiba flex his biceps in attempt to show his muscles.

Shikimaru skewed his head with a dry look before turning back around "Why not drag Naruto along with your plans." After hearing the missing mans name Kiba let out an exasperated breath. He slammed his hand against the counter top as a vein threatens to protrude from his forehead.

"If Naruto thinks he can leave me with his duties again while he screws around on the clock he has another thing coming for his ass!" Kiba shouted.

"You know how he is. Don't go blowing a vein for something so minor now" Amethyst finished the glass of apple juice and pushed off the stool." If I spot him on the floor I'll send him straight to you boys." She gave the boys a slight wave before making her way to the main floor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. The next chapter will be posted up in the next three days. So please be patient with me and make sure to Rate and Review. Let me know what you think so far and I will reply. Have a wonderful weekend!  
**


End file.
